jlreferencefandomcom-20200215-history
Astrid Arkham
Background 1996 - 2004 Astrid was born into the renowned & illustrious Arkham family of Gotham. Her father was the Head Doctor of Arkham Asylum, as well as a descendent of its founder & her mother was also a physician at the institution. Her mother was widely known as a kind-hearted woman that was liked & respected by even the most psychotic patients of Arkham Asylum (even the Joker). Growing up, Astrid spent much of her time at the Asylum, accompanying her parents. For the most part, they allowed her around the inmates unless certain or dangerous situations popped up & she needed to be taken to her father’s office. But other than that, Astrid viewed the inmates as her friends. Astrid was eight years old when a riot broke out in Arkham Asylum. Batman & the guards did their best to control the patients but there was too many of them. She was with her mother was with her when it happened but her father was on the other side. Knowing they wouldn't make it through, Ingrid took Astrid & hid themselves in an exam room. A patient would then walk in. He lunged at them but not before Harley Quinn came in & knocked the man out. In a moment of human compassion, Harley Quinn, along with the Joker, Solomon Grundy & Clayface stopped rioting to help & protect Ingrid & Astrid. They finally reached Jeremiah when one of the new patients threw a batarang at Ingrid, severing her jugular vein & killing her instantly. As Jeremiah, Ingrid & the patients looked in shock & horror, Grundy exploded with rage & crushed the head of the patient. After the riot quieted down, the patients all returned to their cells. 2004 - 2014 Jeremiah though Arkham would be a difficult place for Astrid to visit after witnessing her mother's death but instead, it's where she prospered. After school, Astrid would come straight to Arkham to see the patients & eventually asked to be home schooled there. Astrid would come to view the inmates of the Asylum as her closest friends & in turn, they all took care of her as an act of kindness to her dead mother. With her friendships also grew a hatred for the Dark Knight. She saw him as the bad guy that was constantly hurting her best & only friends. Her father tried to help her understand why Batman does the things he does but Astrid couldn't understand his point of view. This grudge turned into hatred as she remembered that it was a Batarang that killed her mother. 2014 - Present Astrid began training herself into a skilled fighter & after graduating from Gotham University, she started a cult called the Knights of the Sun. The group was full of Arkham inmates who wanted to rid Gotham of Batman, who they saw as a dark blight on the city. Astrid then began calling herself the Arkham Knight, just like the knights in her bedtime stories. Relationships Missing data. Romantic Relationships Missing data. Powers & Abilities Missing data. Weaknesses Missing data. Ratings * Intelligence: Unknown * Strength: Unknown * Speed: Unknown * Durability: Unknown * Occult: Unknown * Weapons: Unknown * Experience: Unknown * Strategy: Unknown * Fighting Ability: Unknown Trivia * Astrid sat outside the Joker's cell & read fairy tales with him. He asked her if she wanted to be a princess but she always idolized the knights. Notes Category:Characters Category:Villains